Wings Of Love
by Arvin Midderford
Summary: [ vkook / taekook fanfiction ] Kim Taehyung itu siswa populer dan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah siswa yang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Kalau Jungkook menyukai Taehyung dan ingin memacarinya, bagaimana cara dia melakukan pendekatan?
1. Chapter 1

**Wings Of Love**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama, AU, School-Life

Pair: VKOOK

Cast: BTS Members and others

Length: Chaptered

.

Kim Taehyung itu siswa populer dan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah siswa yang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Kalau Jungkook menyukai Taehyung dan ingin memacarinya, bagaimana cara dia melakukan pendekatan?

.

Jungkook sedang membaca buku sejarahnya ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Suasana kelas yang awalnya hening berubah menjadi ramai karena suara gadis-gadis yang memekik senang. Jungkook mendongak untuk melihat penyebab gadis-gadis itu memekik, dan ternyata tepat seperti dugaannya—Taehyung baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jungkook sempat melamun dan itu hanya bertahan selama sedetik, detik berikutnya wajahnya sedikit merona.

Jimin—teman sebangku dan menjadi satu-satunya teman Jungkook di sekolah—menepuk bahu laki-laki yang sedang merona itu, membuat Jungkook menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Kau merona lagi, ada apa?"

Ingin rasanya Jungkook melempar laki-laki di hadapannya ini keluar jendela, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. "Kau tahu apa alasannya," Jungkook mendengus setelah mengatakan itu dan kembali memberikan perhatiannya ke buku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Karena Tae—"

"Jangan disebut kau bodoh!" damprat Jungkook. Jimin menatapnya dan nyengir tak bersalah.

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya kau membuat _nickname_ —atau sebutan lain selain menggunakan nama aslinya agar aku lebih mudah untuk menyebutnya."

Jungkook menutup buku sejarahnya, siku di meja dan menopang dagu. Sesekali dia melirik Taehyung yang sedang kewalahan dikarenakan gadis-gadis—sekitar lima belas orang—sedang memaksanya untuk menerima hadiah pemberian mereka. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, tapi tak sampai sedetik dia kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Bagaimana kalau _**V**_?" Jimin menyarankan sambil mengusap dagunya. Jungkook memandangnya, tertarik. "Boleh juga, dari mana kau dapat yang sebagus itu?"

"Di sini," Jimin menunjuk kepalanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan terkekeh.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan datar, "Tumben kau pintar," ucapnya.

Jimin terkekeh lagi dan kali ini menatap Jungkook serius. "Jungkook- _ah_ , aku serius. Kapan kau akan mendekatinya?"

"Tidak tahu, jangan dibahas."

Jimin mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan dia jika kau tidak berusaha seperti aku."

Jungkook melirik lelaki di sampingnya. "Seperti kau, katamu? Dengan caramu mendekati Min Yoongi yang tidak bisa tergolong sebagai 'cara normal' begitu? Kau memberikannya kon—"

"DEMI TUHAN, JEON JUNGKOOK. JANGAN DIINGATKAN LAGI." Jimin berteriak frustasi, beruntung suasana kelas sedang berisik dikarenakan fans Taehyung, jadi teriakannya tidak bisa didengar.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Ya, maaf. Lagi pula, siapa sih yang mau memberikan benda keramat itu ke orang yang disukai? Kau ingin mengajaknya untuk bertarung di ranjang denganmu?"

Jimin mendengus sebal. "Bukan itu niatku," dia mengerang. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Lagipula, setelah itu dia langsung meresponku."

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Dekati dia menggunakan caraku."

"Otakmu tertukar dengan otak udang ya?"

.

Taehyung sedang mengistirahatkan bokongnya di kursi kantin, dan mengembuskan napas gusar. Di sampingnya terdapat Hoseok yang sedang bermain dengan PSP-nya, dan Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku biologi. Di hadapan mereka bertiga—di atas meja—ada satu set makan siang yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, entah karena pemiliknya sedang sibuk atau hanya sedang malas menyentuhnya.

"Panas sekali," Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya ke lehernya dan melonggarkan dasi yang ia ikat di kerah kemejanya, dan melepas satu kancing kemejanya.

Hoseok membalas tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari PSP sama sekali. "Sekarang sudah musim semi, kenapa kau kepanasan?"

Diikuti dengan Namjoon yang baru saja membalikkan halaman buku tebalnya. "Kau kebanyakan dosa, ya?"

Taehyung menatap Namjoon keki. "Hubungannya kepanasan dengan dosa?"

"Panas itu api, api itu setan, setan selalu menyuruhmu berbuat dosa. Jadi, kalau kau kepanasan saat musim semi begini, berarti kau banyak dosa."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena kau terlalu jenius, tapi—terserah kau sajalah." Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan meraih sumpit.

Hoseok mematikan PSP-nya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung- _ah_ ," dia memperhatikan sekeliling dan terkekeh pelan. "Penggemarmu akhir-akhir ini bertambah, ya?"

"Entahlah," Taehyung menyumpit sosis ke dalam mulutnya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, ternyata memang benar apa yang barusan Hoseok katakan: penggemarnya semakin bertambah. "Kalaupun bertambah, aku tidak masalah. Justru aku makin senang."

Namjoon menopang dagu. "Kau senang juga kalau kaum Adam mulai melirikmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Namjoon dengan santainya menunjuk ke arah lelaki yang sedang menatap Taehyung. "Maksudku, dia." Yang ditunjuk pun langsung sadar akan kebodohannya, dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Lelaki itu pun berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan apapun sebelumnya.

Taehyung melirik lelaki itu sekali, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya acuh. "Si Kelinci?"

Hoseok dan Namjoon menatap Taehyung berbarengan. "Maksud kau dengan— _Si Kelinci_?" Taehyung terkekeh pelan begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari kedua seniornya, serempak pula.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak kenal dia." Taehyung menyumpit _kimchi_ dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Dia punya gigi kelinci—aku sempat lihat saat dia melihat ke arahku. Jadi, jangan salah paham."

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. "Tapi, dia imut bukan?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Imut untuk ukuran _namja_ seperti dia; aku masih suka perempuan."

"Aku tidak menanyakan orientasi seksualmu, Taehyung- _ah_."

Namjoon tertawa singkat. "Ternyata tampan begini, kau bodoh juga."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" semprot Taehyung, dan segera mendapat perhatian seluruh siswa dan siswi yang sedang makan siang di kantin tersebut. Namjoon sempat menggumamkan kata maaf kepada semua orang dan segera beralih ke Taehyung dan Hoseok. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita ke Arcade setelah pulang sekolah?"

" _Call_!" Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya, dan tersenyum puas. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," Laki-laki bersurai merah—Taehyung—tersebut kemudian menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau memang senangnya bermain _game_ , ya?"

Taehyung berbicara dengan mulut penuh yang seketika membuat Hoseok jijik setengah mati. " _Game_ itu segalanya, _hyung_." Taehyung beruntung karena nasi yang masih ia kunyah tidak memaksa keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara dengan semangat.

Walaupun mulut Taehyung tidak kotor, Namjoon menempelkan selembar tisu ke mulut adik kelasnya. "Pakai itu, kau jorok sekali _sih_."

Taehyung terkekeh dan membuat tanda damai menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Dua detik kemudian bel tanda jam istirahat selesai berbunyi, dan Taehyung segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas ya, _hyungdeul_. Sampai jumpa!" Taehyung berlari-lari ke kelas setelah melambai singkat ke arah Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Taehyung sudah menemukan pintu kelasnya di sebelah kiri. Ketika ia hendak masuk, tiba-tiba seseorang dari dalam kelas berjalan keluar.

Taehyung hendak melayangkan protesnya, namun dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya. Dan ketika dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, dia kaget bukan main.

Demi Neptunus, bibirnya menempel di bibir Si Kelinci yang ia sebut-sebut di kantin tadi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

© _Arvin Midderford_


	2. Chapter 2

_Taehyung sudah menemukan pintu kelasnya di sebelah kiri. Ketika ia hendak masuk, tiba-tiba seseorang dari dalam kelas berjalan keluar._

 _Taehyung hendak melayangkan protesnya, namun dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya. Dan ketika dia membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, dia kaget bukan main._

 _Demi Neptunus, bibirnya menempel di bibir Si Kelinci yang ia sebut-sebut di kantin tadi._

 **.**

 **Wings Of Love**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama, AU, School-Life

Pair: VKOOK

Cast: BTS Members and others

Length: Chaptered

.

Kim Taehyung itu siswa populer dan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah siswa yang tidak disadari keberadaannya. Kalau Jungkook menyukai Taehyung dan ingin memacarinya, bagaimana cara dia melakukan pendekatan?

.

Chapter 2

.

Astaga, Taehyung baru sadar kalau dia sedang berciuman sekarang.

Sebetulnya, secara tidak sengaja.

Itu terjadi ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam kelas dan seseorang kebetulan sedang berjalan keluar dari kelas; mereka bertabrakan dan berakhir dengan bibir yang saling menempel.

Baik Taehyung maupun orang yang tak sengaja berciuman dengannya itu sama-sama melotot, tentu saja. Si Kelinci—Jungkook dengan segara mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh dan mengakibatkan si rambut merah terjatuh dengan bokong yang menyentuh lantai keramik lebih dulu.

Taehyung memasang ekspresi _blank_ , pikirannya pun juga _blank_. Dia samar-samar masih bisa mendengar gadis-gadis menjerit histeris—barangkali karena dia yang tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Jungkook, mengingat dia adalah siswa populer di sekolah—tapi dia tidak bisa berbicara. Perlahan, Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

" _First kiss_ ku…"

Seorang gadis berteriak marah. "Jeon Jungkook sialan! Kau mencium Taehyung-ku!"

Jungkook menatap sang gadis tajam, mana sudi dia dituduh begitu. "Taehyung-mu Taehyung-mu, memangnya kalian berpacaran? Aku tidak sengaja dasar gigolo!"

"Aku perempuan bodoh, berani sekali kau bicara begitu!"

"Kau yang sok berani mengatakan kalau Taehyung itu milikmu, tompel naga!"

Jimin, terpujilah dia, tiba-tiba muncul dan melerai dua manusia yang sedang bertengkar layaknya suami-istri. "Dengar, kalian," dia menghela napas, "ciuman yang tadi itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan Jungkook. Sudah jelas? Eunbi, ketimbang kau terus berceloteh tentang Taehyung-mu Taehyung-mu itu, lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian tengah semester."

Si gadis—Eunbi, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap Jimin angkuh. "Memangnya kau siapa, menyuruhku untuk belajar"

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku adalah cowok paling seksi di sekolah ini."

Eunbi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Makan tuh seksi, dasar kurcaci."

Alis Jimin berkedut karena kesal. "Tolong ya, kau lebih pendek dariku."

"Ini tinggi badan normal untuk perempuan sepertiku." Eunbi memainkan ujung rambutnya yang panjang dan terkekeh—entah ikhlas entah tidak. "Kau itu terlalu pendek untuk ukuran seorang cowok."

"Kau—"

"Sudah, hentikan itu." Taehyung tiba-tiba sudah bangkit dan menghentikkan pertengkaran tanpa akhir dari Jimin dan Eunbi. Jimin menatap Taehyung dan berkata, "Oh, hai cowok populer. Bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengan sahabatku?"

Taehyung melirik Jimin. Jika saja pandangan dapat membunuh, mungkin Jimin sudah mati. "Diam kau, daki komodo."

"Kalian sudah selesai bertengkarnya?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, dan semua siswa yang masih berdiri langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk duduk di tempat mereka. Itu suara Lee Changmin, wali kelas dari kelas 10-1 sekaligus guru biologi mereka. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas yang sunyi, mengakibatkan sepatu pantofelnya yang beradu dengan lantai menghasilkan bunyi yang bergema dengan menyeramkan di kelas itu.

Changmin meletakkan beberapa buku di atas meja dan menatap seluruh muridnya. "Jadi, ada kejadian apa?"

Tak ada yang berani mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara, entah karena aura yang Changmin keluarkan terlalu menyeramkan, atau mereka tidak ingin dimakan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook yang notabene adalah tokoh utama dari kejadian tadi.

"Yang menjawab akan saya beri nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran biologi."

" _Ssaem_ ," Jimin mengangkat tangan, dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan kali ini. Masa bodoh dengan Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya garang, dia hanya ingin nilai sempurna di pelajaran yang ia benci. "Tadi Jungkook dan Taehyung berciuman."

"Park Jimin," Jungkook menggeram, kenapa sahabatnya ini jadi begini sih?

Jimin membuat tanda damai menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Maaf, kawan. Demi nilai, aku akan melakukan apa pun."

Changmin berjalan mendekati Jungkook. "Jadi, Tuan Jeon," suara Changmin ia buat serendah mungkin, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri, "betul kau berciuman dengan Taehyung?"

Taehyung, yang posisinya berada di bangku paling pojok kanan di kelas, langsung menjawab dengan tenang. "Tidak sengaja."

Puluhan pasang mata menjatuhkan pandangannya ke Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan. Taehyung tidak mempedulikan itu dan melanjutkan, "Aku hendak masuk kelas lalu dia muncul dari dalam kelas dan _BBBAAMM_!" Dia tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Changmin sedikit melonjak karena terkejut.

"Kami tidak sengaja berciuman," ucapnya final dan mengembuskan napas gusar. "Sudah jelas 'kan, _ssaem_?"

"Baiklah," Changmin berjalan ke depan kelas dan melipat kedua lengannya. "Aku sebenarnya ingin menghukum Taehyung dan Jungkook karena sudah melakukan tindakan yang tidak baik, tapi"—setelah mengembuskan napas, Changmin memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil kapur untuk menulis di papan—"karena itu murni ketidaksengajaan, maka mereka bebas dari hukuman."

Jungkook menghela napas lega, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia diam-diam bersyukur karena Changmin tidak jadi menghukum dirinya, jadi dia bisa tetap tenang.

"Sudah tenang, Kook?" Jimin yang duduk di samping Jungkook, mengusap punggung sahabatnya. "Kau syok ya?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin garang. "Kelihatannya?"

"Baiklah, kau syok."

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. "Kau pasti senang karena akan dapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran biologi."

Jimin tertawa senang. "Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak—"

"Park Jimin, bicara kau sekali lagi, aku akan mengosongkan seluruh nilaimu." Changmin melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya ke Jimin yang sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah dan memberikan tatapan takut-takut ke wali kelasnya.

"Ampun _ssaem_. Hidup Republik Korea!" serunya riang, walau terselip ketakutan di sana.

Kedua alis Changmin menyatu, kapur yang ia pegang hampir patah. "Kalian semua lebih baik mendengarkan apa yang bapak jelaskan jika masih ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus."

Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu secara otomatis langsung mengangguk dan memperhatikan Changmin yang sedang menjelaskan bab reproduksi di depan kelas. Kecuali dengan Taehyung yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya dan menghela napas berat.

" _First kiss_ ku…"

Tampaknya dia masih belum rela.

 **—Wings Of Love—**

Hoseok menatap Taehyung yang memasang wajah murungnya. "Kau kenapa, Tae? Jarang sekali kau begini."

Namjoon menatap Hoseok jengah dan melanjutkan permainannya; mesin capit boneka, laki-laki berambut pirang dan tubuh tegap seperti Namjoon ternyata punya hobi memainkan permainan seperti ini. "Kau belum dengar ya, Hoseok?" Namjoon mengontrol mesin penjepit itu ke atas boneka kumamon yang tergeletak di tumpukan paling atas. " _First kiss_ Taehyungie diambil oleh Si Kelinci."

"Demi semua koleksi kumamon Yoongi _hyung_ , kau serius Namjoon?! Kau tidak sedag berbohong 'kan?"

Namjoon bersorak kecil begitu penjepit bonekanya berhasil menjepit boneka yang ia targetkan. "Kenapa aku harus bohong?"

Hoseok tertawa terbahak dan menepuk kedua tangannya, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang sedang berada di Arcade tersebut. "Seorang Kim Taehyung yang jelas adalah siswa populer di sekolah, ciuman dengan salah satu penggemarnya? Wah, ini sangat mengejutkan. Pasti akan masuk koran The New York Times."

"Dasar tolol, kita di Korea Selatan." Namjoon berjalan mendekati Hoseok dengan satu boneka kumamon di genggamannya. "Lagipula, mereka itu berciuman secara tidak sengaja; mereka kebetulan bertabrakan dengan bibir yang saling menempel."

Taehyung kini menatap Namjoon lelah. " _Hyung_ , _first kiss_ ku…"

"Relakan saja, bisa tidak sih?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung jengah dan menjentik dahinya. "Cuma _first kiss_ , cuma kebetulan yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai ciuman sungguhan. Selama kalian tidak melakukan seks, itu bagus. Mengerti?"

"Tapi _hyung_ ," Taehyung memasang tampang memelasnya yang mungkin bisa membuat semua orang luluh, "aku hanya ingin _first kiss_ ku diambil oleh orang yang istimewa." Iya, mungkin semua orang bisa luluh, tapi Namjoon dan Hoseok tidak.

Namjoon menghela napas dan mencari kursi untuk ia duduki. "Begini, Tae," setelah dapat, ia segera duduk dan meletakkan kumamonnya di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima takdir saja? Lagipula, kejadian tadi sudah terjadi."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong," Hoseok tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan dengan nada menggoda, "kenapa kau jadi terlihat seperti—uke?"

Taehyung memekik tidak terima. "JANGAN BERCANDA _HYUNG_ , AKU MASIH SUKA PEREMPUAN."

Hoseok terkekeh. "Tapi kau bertingkah seperti uke sekarang, jadi aku meragukanmu."

Namjoon tertawa senang melihat Taehyung yang protes karena digoda oleh Hoseok. " _Love wins_ , Tae."

"Kalaupun aku _gay_ , aku akan jadi seme. Hih aku tidak mau jadi _submissive_. Apalagi jadi _submissive_ Si Kelinci, mana sudi." Taehyung bergidik ngeri dan mengusap lengannya sendiri.

Hoseok mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan menuju mesin penjual otomatis. "Sudahlah Tae, sebentar lagi kisah cintamu dengan Si Kelinci itu akan dimulai, jadi kau siap-siap saja."

" _Hyung_ , aku _straight_."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan _belok_ "—Hoseok menekan satu tombol dan satu kaleng milkis rasa pisang meluncur turun dan dia mengambilnya—"jadi, tidak usah mengelak."

Taehyung menatap Hoseok keji. "Lebih baik tetap lurus."

Namjoon menyela. "Kalau lurus terus, nanti nabrak. Jadi lebih baik kau belok, Tae."

Taehyung menatap kedua kakak kelasnya lelah dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Senior seperti kalian, kenapa malah menyuruhku untuk mengganti orientasi seksualku _sih_? Senior macam apa kalian…"

"Kim Taehyung, ingat satu hal," Namjoon menyilang kedua kakinya dan menatap adik kelasnya, "aku dan Hoseok sama-sama _gay_."

 **—Wings Of Love—**

"Jadi Jeon Jungkook, bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan orang yang kau sukai?" Jimin bertanya sambil membuat gestur seolah-olah ia sedang menggenggam sebuah mic dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook hanya menatapnya malas. "Jim, jangan begini."

Jimin terkekeh dan menyesap kopi hangat yang berada di hadapannya. Setelah itu dia beralih lagi ke Jungkook dan menatapnya khawatir. "Kau kenapa, bung?"

Jungkook menghela napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Masih syok karena sempat ciuman dengan _dia_?"

"Mungkin begitu, ah aku bisa gila."

"Tapi bukannya kau beruntung karena bisa ciuman dengan orang yang kau sukai walaupun secara tidak sengaja?" Jimin menyesap lagi kopinya dan memperhatikan seluruh isi cafe yang dia dan Jungkook tempati saat ini. "Lagipula, kau pastilah menikmatinya."

Jungkook menjawab dengan putus asa. "Aku tidak menikmatinya—sebetulnya iya, sangat. Tapi, dia tidak senang 'kan? Itu yang membuatku sedih."

"Oh." Jimin merespon dengan anggukan paham dan menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Kenapa tidak bicarakan saja tentang hal ini padanya?"

"Tidak," Jungkook menggeleng kuat, tentu saja dia akan menolak. Dia tidak akan berani untuk membuka percakapan dengan Taehyung. Menatap mukanya saja dia sering takut, bagaimana dengan berbincang? "Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak punya keberanian untuk yang satu itu, lagipula apa yang harus aku bicarakan?"

Sambil menopang dagu, Jimin menjawab, "Bilang saja kalau kau suka dia— **ASTAGA JUNGKOOK JANGAN PUKUL AKU!** "

Jungkook melayangkan pukulan menyakitkannya di kepala sang sahabat. "Demi Tuhan, kau harusnya mati saja."

"Oke, oke maafkan aku!" Jimin berusaha melindungi dirinya dan kali ini ia berhasil. Setelah mengatur napasnya yang sempat tersenggal, dia berbicara, "Kook, coba buat dirimu menjadi lebih menarik."

"Menarik bagaimana?"

Jimin mengusap dagunya. "Ya, menarik; cat rambutmu, atau lakukan hal ekstrim lainnya yang bisa mengundang perhatian V."

"Kepala Sekolah mungkin akan memenggal kepalaku jika aku berani mengecat rambut," Jungkook berucap sedih dan mengistirahatkan keningnya di atas meja. Jimin memutar matanya malas, "Hey, tidak ada larangan untuk siswa SMA seperti mu untuk mengecat rambut."

"Nah," Jimin segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Jungkook, "kenapa tidak kita coba sekarang saja?"

Jungkook menatap uluran tangan Jimin, kemudian beralih untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya kebingungan. "Apanya yang sekarang?"

Jimin mengerang. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau segini bodohnya," dia menjentik kening Jungkook dan menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk memaksakannya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Tentu saja mengubah penampilanmu, dasar tolol. Ayo cepat berdiri, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Tidak punya banyak waktu? Mau apa memang kau?" tanya Jungkook penasaran sambil berdiri dan menyandang ranselnya.

"Aku harus menemui salah satu senior dan mengatur jadwal kencan dengannya."

Jungkook bisa saja tertawa terpingkal jika Jimin tidak mencubit pinggangnya dengan sangat kuat. "Dengar ya, Kookie," Jimin berbisik, membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri, "kalau kau berani tertawa, aku akan bunuh V."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Jimin." Jungkook memelas dan Jimin melepaskan cubitannya dengan senyuman puas.

Sementara di luar cafe, berdirilah Taehyung dan dua seniornya. Ditambah dengan tampang menyedihkan Taehyung ketika mengetahui bahwa Jungkook berada di dalam cafe itu. "Kenapa dia harus ada di sini sih…"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
